


Der Königliche Berater

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Deutsch | German, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Menschen auf der Burg verschweigen, dass der König im gleichen Bett wie sein königlicher Berater schläft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Königliche Berater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Royal Adviser](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15325) by butterfly1415. 



Die Menschen, die auf der Burg arbeiteten, wussten, dass der König nicht in seinem eigenen Bett schlief.   
  
Er schlief nie im gleichen Bett wie sie, sie hatte eine andere Kammer irgendwo am anderen Ende des Schlosses. Leute wussten dies und schließlich hörten sie auf darüber zu reden.  
  
Man wusste, dass Morgana, die Königin, sich an anderer Stelle unterhielt. Der König und die Königin benahmen sich immer so als wären sie glücklich verheiratet gegenüber allen, die sie besuchten, oder wann immer ein Ball, Bankett oder eine königliche Versammlung war. Zum Glück zeigte man keine Zuneigung zu seiner Ehefrau in der Öffentlichkeit.  
  
Die Leute auf der Burg erzählten, dass der König, Arthur Pendragon, stattdessen im selben Bett wie sein magischer Berater Merlin schlafen würde. Gerüchte sagten, dass sie einander schon gekannt hatten seit König Arthur jung war und sein Vater, Uther Pendragon, über das Königreich herrschte.  
  
Aber jetzt schliefen der königliche Berater und der König im selben Bett. Sie wurden oft am Morgen gefunden, entweder in den Kammern des Königs oder in denen des königlichen Beraters. Und mehr als einmal waren sie nackt.  
  
Niemand hatte etwas darüber zu sagen. Die Menschen außerhalb der Burg wussten darüber nicht Bescheid, und selbst wenn sie es täten, würde sich nichts ändern. Er war ein König und ihm war es erlaubt zu schlafen, mit wem er wollte.   
  
Außerdem, wenn sie Arthur verloren, wenn sie ihren König verloren, gäbe es niemanden mehr um ihn zu ersetzen. Und Arthur war ein sehr guter König, der seine Leute mit Respekt behandelte und nur das tat, was das Beste für sie war. Er war der beste König, an den sie sich erinnern konnten.   
  
Darum verschwiegen es die Leute auf der Burg, dass der König und sein Berater im selben Bett schliefen.  
  
Ende


End file.
